Yoon Eun Hye
'Perfil' *'Nombre:' 윤은혜 / Yoon Eun Hye (Yun Eun Hye)thumb|248px|Yoon Eun Hye *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 03 Octubre 1984 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Peso:' 47 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Padres y Hermano Menor Yoon Ban Seok *'Agencia:' J Army Entertainment Biografía Yoon Eun Hye nació un 3 de octubre de 1984 y se graduó en la universidad de Kyung Hee Cyber en febrero del 2007, recibiendo una Licenciatura en Administración de Empresas, con especialización en Gestión de Turismo. Antes de actuar formó parte de un grupo musical compuesto por otras 4 chicas, llamado Baby VOX. Ella fue el miembro más joven de la banda ya que debutó con 15 años de edad. Grabó 6 álbumes con la banda antes de abandonar el grupo en julio del 2005 con el fin de perseguir una carrera como actriz. La primera vez que Eun Hye desempeñó un papel en la pantalla pequeña fue en la serie "Nonstop 4", pero su interpretación más importante llegó con el drama Goong, serie también conocida como Princess Hours, y aunque el drama no tuvo índices de audencia altos en los primeros episodios, fue a mitad de su emisión cuando aumentó en audencia. Su segundo papel protagonista e importante fue en The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince que fue más vista que Goong. Aunque fue entonces cuando a Eun Hye le diagnosticaron Anemia Perniciosa. Dramas *Marry Him If You Dare (KBS2, 2013) *Missing You (MBC, 2012) *Lie To Me (SBS, 2011) *Personal Taste (MBC, 2010, cameo ep 8) *My Fair Lady (KBS2, 2009) *The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince (MBC, 2007) *The Vineyard Man (KBS2, 2006) *Goong (MBC, 2006) *Rainbow Romance (MBC, 2005) sitcom Temas para dramas *''Romance tema para My Fair Lady (2009) feat Yoon Sang Hyun *''Dash Girl ''tema para My Fair Lady (2009) Programas de televisión *Superstar K4 Ep.15 (Mnet, 2012) *Road for Hope (KBS1, 2012) *Happy Together Season 3 Ep.188 (KBS2, 2011) *Taxi (tvN, 2011) Ft. Park Han Byul *Happy Together Season 3 Ep.110 (KBS2, 2009) *She's Olive No.6 Yoon Eun Hye in New York (Olive TV, 2008) *Sang Sang Plus (KBS2, 2006) *Happy Together Friends (KBS2, 2005) *Ya Shim Man Man (SBS, 2005) *Happy Shares Company (MBC, 2004) *X-Man (SBS, 2004-2005) Películas *Chronicle of a Blood Merchant (2015) *My Black Minidress (2011) *Legend of Seven Cutter (2006) *Emergency Act 19 (2002) Temas para películas *''My Black Mini Dress tema para My Black Mini Dress (2011) Ft. (Park Han Byul, Yoo In Na, Cha Ye Ryun) *''Love is Blind'' tema para My Black Mini Dress (2011) Anuncios *'2014:' Yves Saint Laurent *'2013-2014:' Samantha Thavasa *'2013:' MAC Cosmetics *'2011:' Gionee Smartphone *'2011-2014:' Artistry Pure White by Amway *'2010-2011:' LG Beyond *'2010:' Act'z Laundry Detergent by Pigeon *'2010: '''Cass Beer *'2009-2014:' Cartier *'2009-2010: Puma *'2009: '''Samsung CMA+ *'2008-2010: 'JOINUS *'2008-2010: Basic House *'2008-2009:' Samsung Ziple Refrigerator *'2008-2009:' Ryeo Shampoo by Amore Pacific *'2008-2009: '''Vivien Lingerie *'2007-2008:' V=B Program by Amore Pacific *'2007-2008:' Samil Pharmaceutical Eye2O *'2007: Philips Satinelle Ice Premium *'''2007: Levi’s Lady Style Jeans *'2007:' Ray Ban *'2007:' Calvin Klein *'2007:' Mega TV, KT *'2007:' Maxim Latte Ditto *'2006-2007:' Viki *'2006:' Deco *'2006:' Mple *'2006: '''Pro-Spec SPECS *'2006: New Balance *'''2006: Domino's Pizza *'2006: '''Coca Cola's Haru Green Tea *'2006: Samsung 'Happy Together' *'''2005-2007: DHC *'2005:' Alive Nature *'2005: '''Marie France Bodyline *'2005:' LG Telecom *'2005:' TF-Trofish *'2005:' Uniline *'2005:' 땅, Potato Chips Vídeos musicales *Music Drama de la canción “Tik Tok” de 2PM, para el anuncio de cerveza “Cass”. (2010) *Banana Girl - BubiBubi (2006) *Kim Jong Kook - Saying I Love You (2006) Reconocimientos *'2013 Korean Entertainment 10th anniversary Awards in Japan:' Premio Mejor Actriz *'2012 1st DramaFever Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Missing You) *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Estrella Hallyu del Año (Missing You) *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad Actriz (Missing You) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad (My Fair Lady) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja con Yoon Sang Hyun (My Fair Lady) *'2008 44th Annual Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actriz Principal (The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince) *'2007 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio de Excelencia (The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince) *'2006 The Grime Awards:' Mejor Actriz (The Vineyard Man) *'2006 KBS Acting Awards:' Mejor Actriz Revelación (The Vineyard Man) *'2006 KBS Acting Awards:' Mejor Pareja con Oh Man Suk (The Vineyard Man) *'2006 MBC Drama Awards:' Actriz Revelación por (Goong) *'2004 15th Seoul Music Awards:' Premio Hallyu. *'2003 Korean Music Awards:' Mejor Cantante. *'2002 SBS Music Awards:' Premio Simbólico. *'2001 Award Model Line:' Cantante Mejor Vestida. *'1999 10th Seoul Music Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Cantante. Discografía Digital Single Colaboraciones *Mighty Mouth - Saranghae (29-Febrero-2008) Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop:' Baby V.O.X (1999-2005) *'Religión': Cristiana *'Educación:' Instituto Joong Kyung **Universidad Kyung Hee Cyber, (graduada el 26- Febrero-2007) (Administración de Empresas especializada en ''Administración Turística) *'Aficiones:' Ver películas, escribir cartas y la fotografía. *'Especialidades:' Arte y crear dibujos animados. *'Apodos:' Joven Guerrera, Le Reina del Drama Rating, Reina CF, Mago Suerte, entre otros puestos por los medio y el publico. *En su año de debut fue atacada por una anti-fan, quien la quizo dejar ciega disparandole en el ojo con una mezcla de salsa de soja y vinagre. *En Octubre del 2008 Yoon fue la única representante de Asia invitada al "Proyecto de Arte Contemporáneo Chanel - Movil Art." en Nueva York, donde se encontró con las modelos más famosas del mundo y estrellas de Hollywood. *Yoon tomó la desición de crear su propia agencia, después de que su contrato con Kraze Entertainmet expiró. Ella llevó acabo la fundación de su empresa por su cuenta, cuidando los detalles de planificación, diseño del logotipo e interior de la empresa. Yoon tiene planes para preparar a nuevos talentos. *En 2009 colaboró con la casa de modas de Corea Joinus para diseñar una colección de ropa llamada "Yoon Eun Hye para Joinus". *Es muy cercana al actor Joo Ji Hoon con el que trabajo en Goong . *Al termino del rodaje de My Fair Lady compró 112 zapatillas Puma para todo el equipo de producción en agradecimiento por su arduo y gran trabajo. *En varias ocasiones Eli (U-KISS) en el año 2009 dijo que Yoon Eun Hye era la chica de sus sueños y en el 2010 dijo que le gustaría salir con Yoon Eun Hye. *En Enero del 2010 lanzón su proyecto de caridad para los niños con dicapacidad visual. *El 22 de Agosto del 2010, tras 6 años desde que se separaron Baby V.O.X. tuvieron su reencuentro en un programa de televisión, donde cantaron un popurrí de sus hits. *Es considerada una gran actriz por que no tiene reparos a la hora de hacer la escena del beso, en todos sus dramas estas escenas son las mejores. *A pesar de las súplicas de muchos de sus agentes, ha decidido no operarse la dentadura. *Es amiga de Seo In Young desde hace muchos años, ya que ambas eran las pequeñas (Maknae) en sus respectivos grupos (Baby VOX y Jewelry). Siguen manteniendo la amistad, y se las puede ver juntas en varios programas, como Heroes. *Yoon Eun Hye y Park Yoo Chun (JYJ) le regalaron al equipo de producción de "Missing You" un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a Tailandia. *En el mes de mayo de 2014 Yoon Eun Hye abrió una cafetería llamada Jacob's Ladder, la cual es muy parecida a la de Coffee Prince, el drama el cuál protagonizó. *Yoon Eun Hye dio un anuncio de que actualizaria su Agencia cambiandole de nombre de The House Company a J Army Entertainment. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Naver Oficial *Weibo Oficial *J Army Entertainment Instagram (Cambio de nombre su agencia) *J Army Entertainment Twitter *J Army Entertainment Weibo *FanClub Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema Galería Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:J Army Entertainment Categoría:The House Company